Confused Heart
by 1PkFire
Summary: Lucy is suddenly torn between choosing gray or Natsu. She doesn't know who to choose and how not to hurt them. Will she choose Natsu or will she pick Gray. There are some bad word in the story, but not very much. I'm not very good at summaries.


**Chapter 1: Revelations**

This is my new story a Fairy tail fan fiction. I do not own any of the characters.

If you see any errors please point them out, so I can improve as a writer.

Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

The sun was unusual color today.

It had a bright orange color mixed with some pale yellow, Gray thought as he made his way to Magnolias one and only guild for mages: Fairy Tail.

Gray had been having a hard week so far, his girlfriend of 1 year had cheated on him with someone from the Sabertooh guild.

He wanted to punch the guy who had taken her from him, but he couldn't do anything about it. He decided he should just try and put the past behind him. Forget that he had even gone out with that cheating witch.

Gray finally arrived at his favorite place in Magnolia, Fairy Tail.

As he walked in he got the usual hey's and hi's from his guild members.

Seeing all his friends made him happy inside. It made him forget anything bad that was going on around him. He took one look around and spotted his favorite blonde mage, or should he say the only blonde mage he knows, Lucy.

He large grin formed at the sight of Lucy. She was sitting at the bar talking to Cana and Mira.

The best part was that the lousy pink haired loud mouth wasn't here yet, Gray thought. He took the empty stool next to Lucy and ordered his favorite thing on the menu, Ice chips with a side of vanilla ice cream.

"Hey girls, what are you talking about" Gray asked the 3 girls.

" About girl crap." Answered Cana " but I rather be talking and drinking beer, if you'd like to know." Added Cana while gulping the pint she had in her hands.

Mira and Lucy let out a chuckle at the remark Cana made.

"So Gray, how's it been going with you and Jane?" Asks Lucy.

At the sound of His ex-girlfriends name, Gray shivered. He had forgotten that his friends didn't know about the break up. He hadn't told them anything.

Gray sighed at the thought of having to tell them. He didn't want to relive what he had seen. He could remember that night clearly, walking into Janes house catching her locking lips with the other guy. He had gotten so angry that he froze the whole living room. He had left Janes house before she could even think of a lie to tell Gray, but he promised him self a few minutes ago that he'd leave that night behind him. That he'd erased it and never live thru anything like that again.

He took another deep sigh, "well here's the thing, we broke up."

"WHAT!" The three girls screamed in shock of the news. Cana spilling what was left of her drink.

"But I thought she was the one you know. The one you were going to marry eventually" said Mira with her eyes watering of the thought of true love not being true with this couple.

" yeah, the two of you looked nice together" added Cana.

Lucy stayed quite at the news. She felt realized for some reason. She didn't know why in the back of her mind she was happy that Jane and Gray had finally broken up after 1 year.

Lucy finally spoke to address the situation, "umm, so why'd you brake up all of a sudden" muttered Lucy trying to find her happiness.

Gray thought hard, he felt like if he told them the truth it tarnish Janes reputation. She'd would be seen as a slut who couldn't keep one guy.

"It just wants working out well. There was no future there." Gray lied. He had no idea why he was lying for this girl. The girl who had ripped his strong heart from his chest.

After a few minutes the guilds doors flew right open and Natsu and happy came bursting in.

"Oi how's it going guys." Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs greeting the whole guild.

"See you guys later" Gray said as he picked up his cup of ice chips. He didn't want to be around Natsu right now. He'd just make him angrier.

Lucy got a hold of Grays upper arm. She blushed intensely when their skins touched. Blood was rising to her cheeks. He just stood there not looking at her, but his heart was racing at her touch. Lucy didn't know why she had grabbed him. They stood there for what felt like hours, but it was actually only a few seconds. She let go of him but not before telling him that he didn't have any clothe on.

He chuckled at her words and left after grabbing his clothes.

Why was his heart pounding so fast when Lucy grabbed him. He didn't have any romantic feelings for her, At least not any that he knew.

At the guild Lucy was still standing staring at the door. She knew she had a crush on Gray for the longest time, but it had never been anything more than that. Were her feeling for Gray growing? Has her crush become more than that. They were just friends and she didn't want to ruin that, so with that she shock her head and ordered another drink.

Those thoughts were still lingering there. She couldn't shake this feeling no matter how hard she was trying.

"Oi, Lucy" Natsu came with his usual grin, he put his arm around her and gave her a big sloppy kiss on the forehead.

"What was that for." Lucy asked Natsu confused at his actions. " That's not like you" Lucy added wiping her forehead of his wet kiss.

"I woke up today, wanting to tell you something" his grin growing larger.

Natsu stayed silent just staring at Lucy.

"So what did you want to tell me." Lucy asked Natsu knocking on his head.

Natsus' grin faded. His face grew serious. This made Lucy worry.

Natsu leaned closer to Lucy's face. He grabbed both her hand and put them by his chest. She could his hard pounding. She didn't know what to expect from Natsu. He was always doing weird things, but none of them were like this. His face looked was changing. They were looking into each other's eyes. She could see flames filling his eyes.

Natsu's breathing was getting heavier and heavier. He grabbed Lucy's hands tighter and he finally spoke, " I've never felt this way about anyone." He started.

" I've always known that you were special, that you were someone I'd always wanted to be around. You bring joy to my life, so much joy that it doesn't compare with the joy happy get, when he gets a fish. I like you a lot Lucy And it's taken me far too long to figure it out. "

Lucys mouth fell wide open and her eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of their sockets. She had never expected this from anyone let alone Natsu Of all people. She had always seen him as a friend or even a brother, but never as a boyfriend.

Words couldn't escape her mouth. She didn't know what to tell him. She loved Natsu but she didn't want to hurt him.

"I don't know" was all Lucy could utter. She let go of Natsu's hands and ran out of the guild as fast as possible.

Natsu was standing there confused at Lucy's answer. He wasn't giving up, he was gonna win her heart no matter what.

Lucy was running as fast as possible. All she could think of was that today her emotions were getting the best of her. She couldn't forget about Gray and now Natsu had entered her mind.

She had never had feeling for Natsu, but now she was feeling different. Could she have a future with Natsu Or with Gray, but she had no idea if Gray had any feelings for her. Frustrated, Lucy let out a loud scream.

Who will she choose as a possible romance. She had no idea, but she knew this couldn't be a hasting decisions. She was gonna take her time in order to make the right decision.

* * *

Thank you for reading this far. If you enjoyed it please review or favorite. This will keep me motivated to keep the story going.

Chapter question: who do you think Lucy will pick? Who do you want Lucy to pick?


End file.
